vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Academy
Salem Academy is a secondary boarding school in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, the United States. Salem teaches the subjects one expects to find at a preparatory school with rigorous scholarship. They also teach magic. The School was founded in 1915 by Martha Jones, a some what eccentric widow and educational advocate who started the school in her home. The current campus came into being five years later when Mrs Jones married Carl Thaperiélixi̱s. Carl donated the estate and built the current campus. The school charter and governing body was created at that time. The couple lived on the ground until their death in the 1950s. Salem has a close working relationship with Mystkonic University, and a correspondence with Ravensglen in the United Kingdom. They are part of the Collegium Arcane system. Salem has been easing in the educational agents. The clear advantage can be seen. The way is a bit on the rough side as this is the first time the educators or students have seen them and the different model of study takes some time working out and getting use to. Campus The school is located outside of Salem, Massachusetts. The campus is located on 650 acres, the donated estate of Carl & Martha Thaperiélixi̱s. The crumbling manor house was backed with a charmingly styled but thoroughly modern Regency revival campus. The look of old stone, but all the modern conveniences including networking and air conditioning. The school has playing fields, an area of wood and plenty of truly old shade trees. Every effort was made to preserve all the trees they could. The buildings are set well back from the main road leaving the ancient manse the only thing visible. A formidable wall surrounds the campus. The stone looks ancient. The gates look rusted, flaking and never again to open. All is illusion. Everything works, but the impression that there is nothing within, or at best a place of cold welcome is preserved. Faculty *''Dr. Wayland Borman'' -- Dr. Borman (Usually called Wayne) is the headmaster and History teacher. A Texan by origin he is also a wizard. His only quirk other than an accent as broad as Texas is wearing a Stetson hat with his academic gown. *''John Jones'' Linguistics Master: Jones speaks 21 languages well enough to be considered fluent. A sensitive man that dislikes negative emotion or hostile behavior. Yes he is a telepath. *''Loquinda'' -- A small dark woman of mystery type, yes, olny one name. She is an import from Greyhawke. She is teaching arcane magic and magical defense. *''Dr. Wynya Morgan'' -- She claims relation to that Captain Morgan. Has the dark looks to match. She teaches general science and physics. She is an Earth Magician. *''Dr. William Yoric Newton'' -- Mathematics Master and arcane magician. He is not a favorite among the student body as his personality is brittle and exacting, like math itself. He does teach well however. The student that applies themselves will have his every aid. Calculators are forbidden in his classroom. "Those damn fiddle boxes teach you nothing." *''Sandra Salic'' -- The Art and Music Master. A young and pretty woman that features in a lot of school boy crushes. She is not known as any kind of magician. *''Fanna Wainwright'' -- English Master. An exacting teacher that is friendly off hours and willing to help the struggling student. He is an arcane magician of small ability. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Education Category:CA Category:Supernatural